Marguerite
is a member of a tribe of Kuja living on the island of Amazon Lily. She was a member of a group who saved Monkey D. Luffy after eating mushrooms that completely covered his body.One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Marguerite saves Luffy from being covered in mushrooms Personality Although it is forbidden to have men on the Amazon Lily, Marguerite seems to have gotten an interest in them ever since seeing Luffy. Also she seem to have gotten an unhealthy interest in Luffy's "Kintama" (a Japanese slang term for the male testicles which literally translates to "Golden ball(s)"), wanting Luffy to take them off, so she could have a look at them. This is mostly due to her misunderstanding and naivety towards men, taking everything Luffy said as literal. She deems men as "useless" based on her impressions left by Luffy, but at the same time admitted she risked becoming attached to him if she spent too long with him, resulting to attacking as a way of stopping herself.One Piece manga - Chapter 516, Marguerite and Luffy talk. She also seems to admire her leader, Boa Hancock, calling her 'the most beautiful woman in the world'. Marguerite is "honest", in comparison to her idol Hancock who is "dishonest". She tried to take the full blame for Luffy's presence on Amazon Lily, even with Sweet Pea and Aphelandra‎ also try to take the blame with her. Abilities and Powers Marguerite uses a Snake Weapon to fight and has so far been seen using as a bow. She is already able to imbue Haki to her arrows to make them have more impact. This puts her above most other characters seen in the series as Haki is not an openly widely used ability. However as she is not part of Hancock's crew she therefore is not one of the elite warriors of the Kuja. She also knows how to swim, as proven when she saved Luffy from drowning. Another note is that Amazon Lily is located in the Calm belt where Seakings breed and so the sea around the island is full of Sea Kings, yet she jumped in to save Luffy despite this. She also appears to be a talented seamstress, as she was able to completely replicate Luffy's tattered vest and shorts, and even added a floral pattern and frills to his vest, much to his dismay. History Amazon Lily Arc She was first seen finding Luffy, after he fell victim to a mushroom that began spreading all over his body. Believing him to be a woman, she and her friends from the Kuja tribe, brought him home and helped him get rid of the mushrooms, until only "one" was left. After realizing it would not come off, one of the elders recognized Luffy as a man. Marguerite is seen later when Luffy wakes up, giving him new clothes similar to his old ones but with a flower motif stitched onto the shirt. When the Kuja threaten to kill Luffy, he attempts to flee but then remembers that the Biblicard he needs to find Rayleigh is still in his old clothes. He then identifies Marguerite as the one who gave him his new clothes and carries her into the jungle with him to ask for it back. She gives it back to him, and despite acting distrustful of him for kidnapping her, she is unable to contain her curiosity, and after he mentions that he is a pirate she tells him about the Kuja's leader, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. Though curious on who Luffy is and experiencing Luffy's simple-minded thinking first hand, she soon returns to her mission and draws her bow on Luffy as he runs off. After Luffy accidentally encounters Hancock and is sent to the arena to fight to the death, Marguerite stands up for Luffy and attempts to protect him, soon joined by Sweet Pea and Aphelandra. Uninterested in their pleas, Hancock uses her powers and turns the trio into stone which draws Luffy's wrath. Before engaging the sisters, Luffy puts her petrified body aside, hoping to keep it intact long enough to find a way to return her to normal. Midway through the battle, Boa Sandersonia grabs Marguerite with her tail, intending to smash her to punish Luffy, as Boa Marigold suggests that Luffy's death is not enough for Hancock. Luffy manages to use Haki in order to make Sandersonia stop, saving Marguerite. After Luffy wins the fight against the Boa sisters, he requested that Marguerite and her friends be returned to normal since he didn't see it as fair just for saving him. After Hancock offers him a choice to either leave the island or save the girls, which he chooses the latter. She is revived alongside Sweet Pea and Aphelandra. After noticing that Luffy was rather uncomfortable about being probed by the curious women of Kuja, she escaped with him to Elder Nyon's house, thanking him on the way for keeping her petrified body safe during the arena fight. At Nyon's house, she made tea while Elder Nyon read out the information of Ace's execution and heard Luffy's adamant determination to find him. After Luffy convinces Hancock to take the WG's order and her pirate ship is readied travel, Luffy personally thanks Marguerite and her friends for saving him, promising them he'll returns with his crew on the next visit which they have no qualms over. Trivia *She is named after the flower Marguerite. See also *Kikyou *Aphelandra *Sweet Pea References de:Margerite Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kuja